Simply Being
by LisaMR
Summary: JASIA - Realizations are met and Gia, finally, is ready to simply be.


**Simply Being**

**Title:** Simply Being

**Pairing:** Jason & Gia

**Status: **Completed Short Vignette

**Summary:** Realizations are met and Gia, finally, is ready to simply be.

**Warning:** There are some innuendos in this story, so please consider your age before reading this, kiddies.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the wonderful feedback and hope you enjoy this JASIA piece.

God, this had to stop. He had invaded her thoughts all day - all night. There should be a law against that. Against him. Him and that damn black leather jacket. She smiled. That damn leather jacket that molded to his strong and perfectly shaped body. If she closed her eyes, she could still smell his scent. Musky cologne, mixed with booze and smoke, that lingered from his previous night at Jake's. She loved that smell. Loved that it was so manly, so completely him. Nothing about it was fake and he didn't try to cover it up. Jake's was a part of him; he spent enough time there. Hell, he lived above it. So why try to cover it up?

Jake's. She remembered the first time she had stepped foot into that place. She and Nikolas had just had a massive fight that was probably comparable to any great battle in history. It was the same fight that they'd had before. The theme was always the same; him, lying to her in order to protect his brother and save the people he loved from Psycho Granny. That same plan that had ended their relationship for months. A plan that consisted of the whole town thinking that Nikolas and Elizabeth were lovers; she cringed as the memories began to assault her mind, giving her a strong reminder of why she had gone to Jake's in the first place. Find some random guy and give Nikolas a taste of what it felt like from her side. He didn't understand the toll it took on her. How painful it was to watch the man that she loved kissing the girl that she had accused him of having feelings for. So off she had gone to Jake's, ready to make Nikolas pay. Thank god _he'd_ stopped her from making a massive oops with the unbelievably gross man she had picked as her target. But, at the same time, her rescuer had caused another train wreck to start. He hadn't done it on purpose and probably didn't even know what he was doing, but the consequences of his actions were still going strong and gaining ground.

That's when she had started making weekly visits (that turned out to be nightly visits) to that smoky bar on the outskirts of town. It had started out innocently enough. She enjoyed their time together. He listened and gave his blunt, but honest, opinion. He shared with her what he could. Considering what he did for a living, there wasn't much that he could share, but she loved listening to him. Then there were the nights where they'd just sit quietly. No words needed to be spoken; it was just about the two of them, enjoying each other's company. But her favorite moments were when they laughed and joked with each other. That's when she felt more alive than she had in months. Gia didn't care if it was while they were be playing pool or sitting on his bike in the middle of no-where. He made her feel cherished by simply being... Jason.

Gia slapped her forehead before flopping backwards on her leather couch. She had to stop this. It wasn't right. Anything she was feeling was simply wrong. He was the forbidden fruit that she couldn't taste. She felt her smile grow. She wanted to taste him. To grab his jacket and crash her lips on his because they were begging for her to kiss them. She wanted to feel his tongue slowly break the barrier of her lips. Wanted to feel the passion - physically. To feel his strong arms wrap tightly around her waist, pulling her body flush against him. She'd wrap her arms around his neck and bring his lips closer to hers. Place her hand on the nape of his neck and play with the back of his hair. She longed to feel his warm breath hitting her neck and ear as he let out a deep moan. His hands would glide along her body, causing her to shiver under his touch. Then slowly, he'd move one hand to the side of her body and as he reached her hips, he'd play with the hem of her shirt. Every so often, his fingers would brush her skin, making her crave his touch. Whimpering for more contact.

The shrill sound of the phone brought her out of her blissful state. She took a ragged breath and reached for the phone. "Gia."

"Baby, why don't you meet me at the Grille for dinner. My business meeting ran a little late and I'm starving."

Gia numbly nodded. "I'll be there in 20." She hit the 'end' button and threw the phone across the room, allowing the tears to flow. She was in an impossible situation. She was with a man that loved her, yet she longed for someone else.

Gia walked into the PC Grille and stared at him. Nikolas sat there, leaning over the small table, with his cell phone plastered to his ear. She read his facial expression, the call obviously concerning the Cassadine family business. She shook her head. She couldn't do this anymore; it wasn't fair to either of them. She straightened her shoulders before she stalked over to him.

Nikolas looked up and smiled, but it faltered as he saw the sadness in Gia's eyes. "Uncle, I'll have to call you later, Gia's arrived." He closed his phone and placed it in his jacket pocket while he stood up. "What's wrong?"

Gia tried to smile, but it wouldn't come. She didn't want to have to break his heart, but she couldn't continue this charade. "I can't keep doing this, Nikolas."

Nikolas lifted his hands and gently rubbed her shoulders. "I know. I feel horrible about my meeting running so late, but it couldn't be helped. I promise, as soon as this merger is complete, I'll take you somewhere warm. Perhaps to Greece?" Nikolas rubbed her chin and smiled.

"That's not what I mean. I... I can't be with you anymore." She watched as his face fell. "The truth is, I've never forgiven you for lying to me. I tried to get past it, but I couldn't. I was... I was so happy that you still loved me. But... at the same time, it just solidified my fears. I'll always come in second to you. For what reasons I'm not sure, but it's unfair, to both of us, to keep this up. You need someone who doesn't mind all of this. Who's fine eating dinner by herself or arranging her schedule to meet yours. Who can handle being second-best. I'm not that girl. I'm not made for this."

"Gia..."

She lifted her hand and wiped away a fallen tear. "You know it's true." She leaned up and kissed him one last time. "Goodbye Nikolas."

She didn't think about what had just happened as she whipped her small car around corners at a deadly speed. She only knew that she needed him, more then ever. Not to listen to her. Just to be. She slammed on the brakes and skidded into Jake's parking lot. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and put them into her purse. She ran to the door of the bar and swung it open. The bar was fairly empty except for a couple of the regulars in the back corner, smoking. She turned and looked at Jake, who nodded and titled her head up the stairs. Gia threw a smile over her shoulder and raced to the steps, taking them two at a time.

She finally reached his door and banged on it. She waited patiently for him to arrive and, when he opened the door, she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. He had a small black towel wrapped around his middle. Exposing his perfectly chiseled chest. She smiled and felt color rush to her cheeks. "I need you." She stepped further into his room as he moved back. She turned, closed the door and listened for the sound of the lock clicking into place; then, she faced him.

"You've been crying." He reached over and brushed his hand against her cheek. He watched as she tilted her head, gaining more contact.

He didn't so much ask the question as state it. She loved that about him. Never did he ask something when he already knew the answer. Something about not wanting to play games. "Yeah, I was. But... I'm fine... now." She took a step forward and shifted her gaze to his body.

He watched as she took all of him in. Never had she showed that much longing for him. "Gia?"

She placed her finger over his lips. "Ssh... no questions. Not now." She took another step forward. Gia touch his chest, feeling his stomach muscles tighten as her fingers danced over him.

He tried to control his moan as she continued, her hands moving gracefully over his body. Perfect. His eyes clouded over with desire as he looked at her. She was so confident, so strong...

Gia lifted her gaze and saw the question in his eyes. She smiled and rested her forehead against his. "It's over. It's been over for a long time. You know that." She looked at his dark blue eyes and then at his lips. She moved slowly, afraid that he would pull back, but at the same time, knowing he wouldn't. He wanted this as much as she did.

He nodded his understanding before he moved his hand along the side of her face and then to the base of her neck. He pulled her closer and let out another moan as her lips touched his. It was soft and gentle at first, full of silent promises. Jason wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Gia let out a moan as she felt him against her. Her stomach did another flip-flop as the realization of the situation finally hit her. She was finally with him. All those late nights thinking about him, longing to be with him, were finally here. She grabbed his hand and led him towards the bed.

"So beautiful." Jason moved one of her braids off her shoulder as he bent down and began to kiss her along her exposed collarbone.

She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. "I need you Jase, I need you so much."

Jason lifted his head, stared at her and answered with his lips back on hers, pushing her gently down on the mattress.


End file.
